Mary Wang
Mary Wang is a supporting character in the Tales of Arcadia franchise. She is a student of Arcadia Oaks High, best friends with Darci Scott, Claire Nuñez, and Aja Tarron, and the presumed love interest of Krel Tarron. History Trollhunters (Part One) Mary is first seen hanging out with Claire and Darci in gym class, while Jim tries to flirt with Claire. She can later be seen during the Romeo and Juliet auditions. In "Gnome Your Enemy", Mary tries to give out a Spanish report, but unfortunately, she embarrasses herself by getting the term wrong, which makes everyone laugh at her. She later tries to give Claire advice on how to kiss Jim during the play, by trying to kiss Claire herself but is interrupted by Señor Uhl. In "The Battle of Two Bridges", Bular is defeated and the play goes on as planned, the school prom starts to come up, which means that it's time to decide on what it's going to be like. When the coach starts nominating candidates for prom king and queen, Mary is chosen as one of the contestants. In "Mudslinging", the prom king and queen nominees each compete against each other in the first round of competition. In this event, they must keep their hand on a truck for the entire day and the last two to keep their hands on the truck, wins. Unfortunately, Mary starts to need a bathroom break and runs off, causing her to lose the competition. One night, while Jim and Toby try to find a way to remove Barbara's curse, Claire invites Mary and Darci over for a study session. Unfortunately, NotEnrique throws a party for his monster friends on the exact same night, which puts Claire’s secret in jeopardy. Mary and Darci call Claire to let them know that they are on their way, but Claire tries to make excuses to prevent them from coming, which only makes them come anyway. They see the party and assume that Claire has invited college guys over. They let themselves in and start mingling with the monsters, believing them to be older guys. When Claire tries to get them to leave, she is about to tell them the truth, when suddenly, Mary and Darci cut her off and reveal that they’ve assumed Claire isn’t dating a college guy, but won’t let people know just to spare Jim’s feelings. Claire quickly decides to go along with that, and the three reconcile. Trollhunters (Part Two) When Mary is caught making out with a student from the rival school, she is given Saturday detention. She goes to the detention room the next day and sees that Jim, Toby, Claire, Eli, Steve, and Shannon have also gotten detention. Señor Uhl then takes everyone's cell phone from them until the end of the day. When Señor Uhl goes to the bathroom after eating Toby's burrito, the kids decide to romp around the school and have fun together. When Jim goes to stop Draal from attacking the school, the others (except Steve) sneak back to the classroom. When the fight is over, Señor Uhl demands to know what happened to the hallway after Draal wrecked it. The kids then claim that it must have been the school rivals, which the teacher luckily buys. Trollhunters (Part Three) Towards the end of the school year, Mary comes up to Claire (who has a cold from the staff) and introduces her to Douxie, a visiting student from the alternative school. Deuce announces that there is a Battle of the Bands contest coming up at the end of the year, and advises the girls to compete. Claire, Mary, and Darci decide to enter the contest as a band called, "Mama Skull." While the girls practice, Claire starts to become sluggish, due to her condition and Morgana haunting her mind. Mary and Darci advise Claire to stay at home and rest, to which Claire agrees. When the teachers become taken over by the Gumm-Gumm ash, Mary and Darci tell Jim, Toby, Steve, and Eli that Ms. Janeth has literally eaten their test papers. Toby then tricks the student body into leaving the school in order to capture the teachers and calm them down. At the end of the school year, Mary and Darci perform at the Battle of the Bands contest without Claire, since she has been slacking off on practice (due to her Trollhunting duties). Claire arrives in her Trollhunter armor to warn everyone about the Eternal Night, but Darci and Mary assume that it is part of the act and they start playing music in perfect harmony, despite Claire's warnings. Just then, the invasion occurs and Claire uses the Shadow Staff to conjure the girls a portal to safety. When a couple of Gumm-Gumms attack Mary and Darci, Douxie manages to save them, leaving the two girls awestruck by his bravery. While trying to get to safety, a Stalkling comes and abducts Darci. Luckily, Toby in all his bravery manages to rescue her and destroy the Stalkling just in time. When the Quagawumps arrive to assist the Trollhunters, Darci and Mary run into the school for safety. After Morgana is defeated, Mary, Darci, and the faculty come outside to see what is going on. Eli and Steve introduce them to the trolls and help them get inside for safety. 3Below (Part One) One night, Mary and several other kids go to Stuart's food truck to eat, when all of a sudden, Krel swats away some food from Steve, believing him to be onto him and Aja being aliens. This leads to Steve trying to beat Krel up and Mary records it on video. When Steve is about punch Krel in the face a second time, Aja kicks Steve in the stomach, knocking him into his scooter. Mary then posts the video online and Aja becomes a school sensation. The very next day, Mary and Darci inform Aja of her new popularity status and decide to take Aja under her wing as one of the cool kids, though Aja turns them down (since she already doesn't want to be a princess). During the middle of a test, a swarm of space beetles that Krel accidentally brought to school attack and start devouring all the electronic devices. Mary stays in a classroom, filming the beetles on her phone, not knowing that one is on her hair. Aja, Steve, and Krel arrive and find that this is the nest of the beetles. They begin attacking the beetles with everything they have, but they keep multiplying. When Mary receives a call from Claire, the beetles start to explode, due to the frequency of Earth music. Sometime later, Mary and Darci invite Jim, Claire, and Toby to hang out with them at a bonfire, but they can't make it since they're out searching for Merlin's tomb (which they pass off as visiting Toby's uncle). When they see Aja and Steve on a date, Aja informs the girls that she feels nervous about impressing Steve. Darci tells the alien princess to just be herself and not who others want her to be. When Krel arrives, the girls inform him of Aja and Steve's relationship. At the end of the school year, Mary, Darci, and Aja take a selfie together. The two are disappointed that Aja is leaving town, but she promises to stay in touch. Mary and Darci can later be seen during the Eternal Night after the Gumm-Gumms have invaded. 3Below (Part Two) Toby, Steve, Mary, and Darci hang out at the Tarron's house, bored with nothing to do. Just then, Aja and Krel arrive and ask Mary to promote Krel's new defense system cleverly disguised as a phone application, to which she does out of boredom. The game becomes an instant hit, though the popularity quickly dies down right when another game is launched. Later, the kids are all sent to summer school, but it is later revealed to be a trick from Colonel Kubritz to capture Aja and Krel. Two of Kubritz's minions try to interrogate Mary on seeing anything out of the ordinary, to which she sarcastically replies, "Welcome to Arcadia, soldier." Later in the episode, Lawrence and the kids witness Kubritz being mean to Aja and Krel, but manage to drive her away by recording her words on video. In "Luug's Day Out", Mary, Darci, and Shannon appear in the bathroom and scream when Luug suddenly appears (in his alien form). During the premiere of "Kleb or Alive", Darci and Mary watch the movie at the drive-in with Eli, only to be interupted by Kubritz attacking the city with her robot war suit, looking for the Tarrons. When she tells the citizens to surrender them because they're "illegal aliens", everyone calls Kubrtiz on her racist beliefs and defends the kids. Kubritz doesn't listen, so she attacks everyone in plain sight, only for the Tarrons and the Creepslayerz to arrive and stop her. Aja later protects Mary and Darci from the Omen lasers. Mary is later seen watching "Kleb or Alive", where she plays Krel's leading lady. They then hold hands towards the end. Wizards (Part One) TBA... Physical Appearance Mary is a tall and slim Asian-American teenage girl. She is very pretty and has long, black hair and pink eyelids. Usually, she wears a striped blue shirt, and sometimes a red one. She also wears khakis and black flats. Personality As the stereotypical "queen bee", Mary has a large ego and often gives advice to her friends on how to pick up guys, since she dates a lot of guys all at once. She's somewhat picky about how to do so, though. When Claire asked Jim out to the dance, she thinks it's logical to have him ask her, saying that there are rules to being on top of the "social food chain". However, she seems to be fairly nice, since she told Seamus to shut up after he made a racist comment to Krel when Steve was beating him up and (along with everyone else) stood up for Aja and Krel when Kubrtiz was trying to kill them. Mary is also incredibly interested in using social media and seems very attached to her phone. If her phone is taken from her, she starts whining and panicking. Powers & Abilities Abilities * Guitarist: Mary is shown to be able to play the guitar as evidenced in the Battle of the Bands contest. Weaknesses * Mortality: As a human, Mary is vulnerable to injuries, sicknesses, old-age, and even death. Equipment * Phone: Mary is usually just seen using her cell phone, either texting, taking pictures and selfies, or watching videos. * Wooden Spoon: Mary once used a wooden spoon to smash some Skeltegs when they invade Arcadia Oaks High. Relationships Claire Nuñez and Darci Scott Claire, Darci, and Mary are best friends. Mary often tries to give Claire advice on how to improve her social life and all about dating, although it’s usually a bit shallow. It also is shown that Mary might hold some sort of resentment towards Claire since she is always nominated for prom queen. Darci often takes it upon herself to be Mary’s voice of reason when her advice and social life seemingly gets out of hand. It is unknown if they are aware of Claire’s departure from Arcadia, but they probably are, given now that the entire town knows about the existence of trolls. Aja Tarron When Aja arrived in town, Darci and Mary became friends with her because they saw her stand up to Steve by punching him and she accidentally got school cancelled early when the Skeltegs invaded the building. They also gave Aja advice on how to act during her first date with Steve. Mary and Darci were upset when they heard Aja was leaving, but are not anymore, since she and Krel are stuck on Earth for a little longer. In Part Two, they (along with the rest of the Arcadia citizens) help defend Aja and Krel from Kubritz after she threatens everyone to tell them where the siblings are. Strangely enough, Mary and Darci are not seen watching Aja go back to Akiridion-5. Tight Jeans Hank A running gag in the series is about Mary’s unseen boyfriend, Tight Jeans Hank from the rival school. Apparently, they seem to have had some sort of history together and once they got caught making out together, which got Mary sent to detention. She later claimed that she "called it off" by the end of "The Reckless Club", implying that they broke up. Jim Lake Jr. Mary and Jim don't really have much interaction throughout the series, but they seem to get along well. Due to him being Claire's boyfriend, she seems to tolerate him at best. Toby Domzalski Mary doesn't seem to like Toby very much, due to his bad attempts at flirting with her. However, she seems to tolerate him at best, since he is Darci's boyfriend. Krel Tarron Mary seems to be mostly indifferent towards Krel upon meeting him, only acknowledging him as Aja's brother and doesn't even bother remembering his name. In Part Two, however, their relationship seems to have gotten better, though she still messes up his name. Mary helped advertise Krel's new app to get people to play it, at his and Aja's request, and she acted as Captain DJ Kleb's, played by Krel, love interest in Toby's film. At one point, Mary placed a hand on Krel's shoulder and held his hand to comfort him when he was sad about leaving Earth right as he started to like it. This likely implies that Mary and Krel are developing feelings for each other. Quotes Episodes Appearances Trivia *In "Where Is My Mind?", it is revealed that Mary's worst nightmare is being naked in public. *Mary is the only one of Claire’s friends not to have a significant other, due to her reputation of dating other guys at once. **However, she presumably seems to be developing feelings for Krel as of "A Glorious End, Part Two." *A running gag in the series is her unseen boyfriend, Tight Jeans Hank. Though by the end of "The Reckless Club", it's presumed that they're no longer dating as she claimed that she "called it off" at the end of the episode. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:Alive